Clandestine Sins
by Ebil-Baka
Summary: The degrading. The degraded. How should he put it? Where should he begin? Never meaning, he has surrendered to this unholy abasement. ?Naruto MM,Minor,Oneshot


Title: Clandestine Sins

Warning: Sex, Male x Male Love (Read only if you are of age)

A/N: Please read and review. When you get many hits for a story and very few responses, it just screams how lousy the fic is. Yeah T.T

* * *

_Falling. Writhing._

_Beautiful decadence._

_Bewitching. Thrusting._

_Clandestine sins._

_Whisper thy..._

_Mirthless sense._

_The degrading. The degraded. How should he put it? Where should he begin? Never meaning, he has surrendered to this unholy abasement. _

Gliding rough weathered digits over smooth tan skin, he relished the feverish warmth and the closeness of the other. He bowed, bring his head lower to the slowly heaving chest, tendrils of long white hair uncurling atop bronze skin. So close, he inhaled the heady scent of miso, sunshine and Eglantine. Tenderly, he pressed soft deliberate kisses on the chiseled chest, caressing and worshiping the entity before him with hot breaths. Trailing his attention to dusky nipples, his tongue darted forth to lap the nubs and was rewarded with a shuddering moan.

_This ephemeral pleasure weighing upon on him, judging him. He could not stop the perversion he continued to carve into the other. This was the wrong kind of love._

He dragged his hands down the sides, scaling fingertips across perfect skin to the soft swell of the hips, teasing. Continuing with his kisses, he licked his way to a toned tummy, pausing shortly to swirl a tongue in the cute belly button before advancing southwards. He was greeted by the sight of a semi-erected member nestled in golden curls, straining slightly as though begging for attention.

_It had been simple. Years ago, he had let one man down – the student he had loved dearly as a son. He was not there to save the courageous boy from a nine-tailed monstrosity. Never speaking of the incident, he had bear the brunt of sorrow and pain alone in his heart, allowing guilt to manifest deep within, thinking of so many what ifs._

Not betraying the turmoil in his head, he grasped the boy's length confidently and gave a few jerks, then lowering his mouth to the pulsing member. He bopped his head up and down, sucking in his cheeks so that the other could feel himself rubbing against warm velvety cavern. Running his tongue alongside the now erect length, he licked the slit at the head and hummed, eliciting loud pleased mews and cries.

_This boy was his student's legacy. He has not thought much until as each day passed after the other, and the boy grew older, he started to see the similarities. He started to see the beloved student he had forsaken in the boy – the same shaggy blond hair, the same twinkling honest blue eyes, the same cheeky grin. His regrets was back to haunt him but at the same time, it almost felt like he was given a second chance to redeem himself. He was not ready to fuck up a second time._

He pushed one finger into the puckered hole while the other was distracted by his mouth. Thrusting the single appendage back and forth for a few moments, he rolled his eyes upwards to look at the blond spread out, panting erotically on his bed then added a second finger. Before long, the third finger joined the first two and he almost immediately hit the bundle of nerves inside the other man which cut him off in a half-mew. He shoved his fingers back at the same spot, and this time round, the blond cried out loudly, his back arching minutely off the bed.

_Everything was okay until the Uchiha brat decided to leave the village. Almost as if his betrayal was not enough for his best friend, the raven-haired boy had tried to kill his student's legacy and nearly succeeded. The following years, the blond had trained diligently with him, with hopes of retrieving the Uchiha one day. However, as time gone by, accompanied by many failed retrieval missions and raging wars, the boy began to wither away before his very eyes. _

He removed his hand and replaced himself at the boy's entrance. Slowly, he eased himself inside. A strangled groan alerted him of the other's pain, and he swept down to kiss him. Lips meshed together desperately, and parted, followed by tongues darting forward to entwine with each other in a fierce dance. When they finally pulled apart for air, the blond has became accommodated to his huge length and growled lowly for him to move. He drew himself out slowly, minutely – inch by inch and then thrust back in before repeating the whole actions. He aimed for the bundle of nerves he had discovered earlier with his fingers and was awarded a loud scream. Driving deeper, he could also feel the pleasure building and he let out a low groan.

_He wanted to save the boy from his anguish, but he did not know what to do when he refused to ask for help. He could only stay by his side, waiting and ready to give anything. He really was ready to give anything to the boy._

Panting accompanied by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, echoed in the small room. The beautiful keening noises the blond made at the back of his throat made him thrust harder into the tight warmth at his legs. Harder and faster, harder and faster, to the extent their joined bodies were writhing and arching, almost flying off the bed. Everything was slowly reduced to mechanical movements and for some moments, he forgot his sins and just concentrated on this erotic dance. One hand drifted up to run fingers through fine blond hair while the other continued jerking off the boy's neglected erection. Slowly, they built their pleasure to a climax and with a few final hard thrusts, they came together with loud cries and fell back on the bed

_Jiraiya remembered clearly that plea on a clear stormy night. _

"_Hold me." Naruto had said. _

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I just wanted to challenge myself by writing this pairing. Hm...


End file.
